The invention relates to a device for cutting through the adhesive bead of panes that have been fixed by bonding, said device having a base body on which at least one suction plate for fixing on a pane to be removed as well as one motor-drivable coil for winding-on a separating means are accommodated.
The invention also relates to a method for cutting through the adhesive bead of panes that have been fixed by bonding, where a separating means is guided around the adhesive bead of the pane from the outside, the adhesive bead is pierced from the outside with at least one end of the separating means, a device, having a base body on which a motor-drivable coil for winding-on the separating means is accommodated, is fastened on the pane to be removed by means of at least one suction plate and the adhesive bead is cut through by winding the separating means on the coil.
A device of this type and a method of this type are known from DE 40 12 207 C1 and from DE 32 15 892 A1. In this case, a winding device is fastened on the pane to be removed with the aid of two suction plates. In addition, one guide roller each is fastened in the region of the two lower corners with the aid of a suction plate. A cutting wire is pushed with its two ends through the adhesive bead, is secured by way of one end and with the other end is guided around the guide rollers and around the adhesive bead and is finally fastened on a first coil of the winding device. By driving the coil, the cutting wire is then gradually pulled through the adhesive bead such that said bead is cut through. When the adhesive bead of approximately half the circumference of the pane is cut through, the wound end portion of the cutting wire is fixed and the other, previously fixed end portion is wound-on in order to cut through the other half of the pane in the same way. Two separate winding drums, which are drivable in opposite directions of rotation and are selectively lockable, are provided for this purpose. In this case, each winding drum receives one of the two end portions of the cutting wire.
A disadvantage of the known device and of the known method is that different winding devices have to be provided for winding-on the cutting wire in the one and in the other direction. In addition, the rearrangement after cutting through the one half of the adhesive bead is expensive.
DE 10 2008 060 812 A1 makes known a further device and a further method for cutting through the adhesive bead of panes that have been fixed by bonding. In this case, a winding device is fastened on the pane to be removed by way of a suction plate. A separating means is fixed by way of one end on the body of the vehicle, e.g. on the windscreen wiper shaft. The separating means is then guided around the outside of the adhesive bead to be cut through, pierces the adhesive bead and is fastened to a coil of the winding device. The winding device is accommodated so as to be rotatable on the suction plate such that said winding device is able to be aligned directly on the separating means when the separating means is wound-on. The adhesive bead is gradually cut through as the separating means is wound-on.
A disadvantage of the known device and of the known method is that the angle between the separating means and the adhesive bead for a large part of the adhesive bead to be cut through is clearly greater than 90°, which leads to a large amount of tensile loading on the separating means and brings about either a non-clean cut or in the case of extreme tensile loading can even lead to the separating means tearing.